


L-is love

by Rublick



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rublick/pseuds/Rublick
Summary: Hello everyone, decided to write this nonsense, while working, divided into 2 chapters. Thank you for reading this and commenting. 🦊
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Camila Noceda & Eda Clawthorne
Kudos: 16





	L-is love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, decided to write this nonsense, while working, divided into 2 chapters. Thank you for reading this and commenting. 🦊

It has been a year since the great witch Luz Noseda Blythe remained on the Boiling Islands. She received the status of an honorary order of the imperial family, but most importantly, she received the status of the Blythe family. It was Luz, the first person to learn magic, but also this was the first person to marry a witch. The Blythe family received Luz very warmly, but still the moment came when Ida met met her love.  
10: AM, Blythe Manor.  
The sound of the alarm clock woke the couple.  
“ohhh, good morning dear.” Luz's voice was still sleepy, and she buried her nose on Emity’s cheek.  
-good-Amity reluctantly opened her eyes and saw her wife.  
After all the morning procedures, they went into the living room where the whole Blythe family was sitting.  
\- Good morning mittens - said Edric while drinking coffee.  
-kind Ed reluctantly replied to Amity.  
After breakfast, everyone went about their business, Amity parsed some documents from the Coven, Luz helped her mother manage Amitina, Adeline, Ed walked with her girlfriend in the park, and Emira helped her father in the department.

12:00 AM. Blyth Manor, main entrance.  
“Are you sure, dear, is that a good idea?” - Camille stood near her future wife Ida.  
-Heh, believe me, baby should know this. Moreover, she, how not to twist your daughter, and she needs to find out.  
“Maybe your truth.” Having said this, Camillea gently crossed Ida's hand into hers.  
Today was not just a day, today was a day when Ida and Camilla will tell everyone very interesting news.  
* knock on the door *  
“I'll open it,” said Luz, and as soon as possible she began to approach the front door. Luz's clothes were very peculiar, unlike all Blytes, her dress was purple-black, a beautiful stone hung on her chest (Blythe family heirloom)  
* the door swung open and Luz saw Ida holding Camille's hand.  
Luz's smile has become wider.  
“Hey baby, we’d like to say something,” said Ida.  
Luz, Amity and her mother sat on the couch and listened carefully.  
What exactly is Ida? - asked Luz, with a share of sarcasm  
-we ..... we ....... we meet Camillia decided to get married. - After these words, Ida closed her eyes.  
I knew that, I knew! - Luz almost screamed, and proudly looked at her mother and Ida. Ida is a witch who adopted Luz as her mother, so it was obvious to Luz that her mother and Ida got married, it was only a matter of time.  
So you are not against it? - Ida asked with a little startle.  
-Ida, when I first got to the Boiling Islands, you replaced my mother, and you always supported me, of course I will be glad that my mother and you will be together. You have no idea how happy I am. - after these words Luz looked at Ed, Luz's eyes were full of tears, but these were tears of joy.  
She really was happy for them.  
-And what do you say? “Luz looked at Amity and her mother,” said Luz, wiping her tears.  
-Oh my God. - in unison said Emity and mother


End file.
